Shades of Sunshine
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Duo was just a simple person who made a simple wrong phone call and POOF there's a guy coming out of the mirror, saying something about a wish? 2x1
1. Oops! Wrong Number?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or Ah! My Goddess (or Oh! My Goddess if you prefer)

Rating: PG-13, may be boosted most likely not.

Pairing(s): 3x4, 2x1, and more XD

Warnings: …uh… language, as always, possible stalking, possessiveness (?), and well…possibly dark too. Maybe a bit fluffy with some humor.

This ones for all the yaoi lovers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shades of Sunshine**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

Oops…wrong number?

When the name Duo Maxwell pops into your mind, how do you feel, what do _you_ think?

Do you think of some random person that reminds you of that name, or how he might look like…or would you simply shrug it off, thinking that since you didn't know him you wouldn't care who he was, if he was poor, or even if he died.

It was the same thing that Duo questioned himself, having nothing else to do in the spacious time he was given. He wondered what his friends thought, what strangers thought, and even some cute guys.

Yes, Duo wasn't you average person. Despite the fact that he's ten times more cheerful than expected of the typical college zombie…well, and the fact that he did have a couple of girl stalkers, and… well, basically the point was that Duo liked guys. Better than girls anyhow.

"Call it bad luck." He always told his friends (some, who happened to be couples) as he remembered all the bad times. It seemed like the girls that had managed to get into his circle of friends, hadn't exactly wanted friendship. Oh, they wanted much more.

One even said she was ready to marry him and have kids.

Perhaps the reason why was because he was cute, or at least that's what other's told him. He could be sexy if he wanted to, like what he did for nightclubs, but mainly he stuck to cute. And not just any cute, we're talking teddy bear cute.

"Duo!" The answering machine rang and Duo snapped out of his thoughts, pulling together reality and looked over at the answering machine that was screaming his name.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

A heavy sigh on the other line made him smirk. Oh, he knew who it was. "Duo?"

"Uh…" Duo frowned in feign confusion, tilting his head, "Who is this?"

"It's Quatre!" The person on the other side of the phone frantically replied, and Duo could basically see his friend in a panic. Ah the wonders of chaos and discord.

"Who?" He questioned, shaking his head back and forth, "Look, man, I think you have the wrong number…I'm just gonna hang up now…" He slowly pulled the receiver away from his ear, ready to hear the impact of his words on his best friend.

"DUO!" He couldn't help but let out a yelp and drop the phone, having it slam back into the cradle as the line disconnected. Duo was still rubbing his ear, wincing, as he picked up the phone again slowly.

"Can't believe little angel boy can yell like that…" He grumbled, "Wonder how Trowa…" He stopped his thoughts, shaking his head as he hummed to himself and let his fingers drift over the number pad.

"Hello." He frowned, knowing it was CERTAINLY not Quatre's voice. Sounded more like a woman. He suppressed a shudder by any means, crossing his legs as he wondered when the girls in the other apartment would get home. After all, it wasn't like he actually had a place of his own…

"Uh…yeah, I uh think I got the wrong number…"

"You have reached Goddess headquarters." The person continued, making Duo wonder if it was a computer operated message, "Please wait while our Goddess is being sent to you."

Then, Duo hung up.

He stared with confusion at the phone. Was the hell! He blinked. "Since when do I voice my thoughts aloud?" He slapped a hand over his mouth, used the other to hit himself with and got up. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself.

"Why am I get worked up? It was just a stupid joke or something."

His reflection stared back at him.

"It's not like they're gonna send some Goddess or something…" His eyes were wide, connecting the dots. Goddess meant girl and girls meant bad experiences.

His reflection quivered, shifting for a moment which brought Duo's eyes jerking back to the reflection. "What the hell?" He whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror, slowly.

Since when did he had deep, deep blue eyes?

His hand was jerked to a halt. Duo froze, his eyes wide. Okay, he wasn't hallucinating. There was a hand holding his hand, _coming from the direction of the mirror_…

To put it simple, "What the f—" He was going to say fudge, really.

The person emerged fully from the mirror, which rippled like water before stilling back to how it normally looked. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes worked up from the feet to the face. What Duo expected to be a goddess-woman, was actually a guy…a very handsome guy.

"Hello." The person greeted, unruly bangs hanging over his eyes, which were the darkest shade of blue Duo had yet to see. He was decked out in wonderful colors, shadings of blue and black. He looked more like a devil come to seduce him.

"You called…" He blinked as he looked around to get his settings, trailing off as he looked at the person. "You have one wish, and one wish only."

"Are there any rules?" Duo, being the brightest bulb in the batch, questioned as he looked at the goddess with awe. Of course he was used to unreal situations and, well, if it was a dream he'd wake up when the alarm clock went blaring in his ear.

"You can't wish for another wish."

"Oh," his mouth formed an 'o' while he was at it. The goddess-god waited, looking back at the mirror while doing so. "Can I think about it?"

The person nodded, hair brushing against his nose while doing so. He crossed his arms, showing Duo the lean and muscular body, much like his own only less defined. More defined body equaled more stalkers.

"What's your name?" Duo found himself asking, looking with a tilted head cupped in one of his hands at the other-worldly figure.

"That's not for your discretion." The man blinked, wondering why he had told some stranger his name. He scowled, looking at a mirror.

"You look cuter when you don't scowl." Duo pointed out rather matter-of-factly. Heero flushed and glared at him, sending a shiver up Duo's spine at how cold those eyes would be.

Anger melted the ice in those depths and Heero growled, "Would you just hurry up and make your damned wish?"

"Fine, fine." Duo shrugged, putting a finger to his chin as he thought, each time thinking of Heero. And the words soon found their way out of his mouth, "I wish for you to be with me at all times." He wouldn't mind having someone like 'Mr. No-Name' following him around. He blushed—knowing and denying at the same time that there was no such thing as love at first sight.

Heero's body jerked and he stared at him with his wide, deep blue eyes. "Hm? No go…well…" He sighed and tried to dig in his mind, before feeling a wind picking up in the room.

Odd thing was that the windows weren't open in the room. In fact, there weren't even windows in the room.

Then, without any warning (and certainly not subtly) Heero collapsed on the ground, looking with wide eyes at the floor. His hands were shaking as he stared at them before looking up and staring at Duo instead with his wide eyes.

None the less, this reaction startled Duo, and thus made him fidget in his spot. "So…" He coughed, scratching the back of his head with a rather guilty look on his face like he had been caught raiding the cookie jar, "I guess it worked…" He laughed nervously as Heero narrowed his eyes at him.

Heero got to his feet, walking over to the phone, picked it up, and dialed it. Simple as that. To tell the truth, Duo thought the man was going to kill him for whatever the hell (of which he had no idea) he did.

Waiting for the person on the other line to pick up, Duo took life by the reins and looked over the man, no teen like himself, with more detail. Continuing to wait, Duo sat in dead silence, something he didn't like or care for.

"Hello?"

"This is Heero. The last wish—"

Ah, so that was his name. 'Heero.' He was going to open his mouth and say his name, to test the feel of it on his tongue, but refrained. He didn't need the strange man thinking he was weird or something.

"Is already in the data files, can't be taken back." Heero's breathing halted. "You're stuck there."

Now, Duo expected the lad to start breathing again, maybe scream into the reciever or something. However, that wasn't the case. First, the phone dropped from slack hands, and next…well, Heero didn't start breathing again.

Jeez, "Do you wanna die!" He blinked, 'I really need to stop living by myself…' He muttered mentally, not wanting to look any weirder.

"Hey!" Heero didn't heed him, or pay to mind the advice.

Next thing he did, well… He fainted dead away, leaving Duo to catch him.

Too bad Duo was too shocked to move as quickly as he would have wanted to. He flinched when Heero's body landed with a rather loud 'thud' on the wood, remaining still like he was dead or something.

Okay so…that was going to leave a mark, or at least a bruise.

TBC

Yes…another story… I just thought that…well…yeah, let's add another one to my favorite fandom of all time::glomps GW collection: Yes, I was thinking about making updates for my other stories but thought might as well go and post this since I gots nothing else to do.

Plus, I needed to add something since I feel guilty for not really typing anything. I've been busy, surprisingly, this week. First me birthday, then two of my friends' birthdays and then racing :sighs:

Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Love, Red Tail


	2. Tea Leaves and Trouble

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They were really appreciated, and I changed some bits and pieces of chapter one (plus the spelling mistakes I picked up) since I realized one of my mistakes, thanks to a reviewer who pointed it out :glomps:

This chapter isn't really as eventful as the first but, enjoy! Now, onto the reviewer responses!

Okay enough pish-posh and on with the next chapter of…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shades of Sunshine**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two:

Tea Leaves and Troubles

Heero had his eyes closed and the aura around him was filled with silence and serenity as he gently sipped from his tea cup, thankful that earth had at least that much. He opened his eyes to look at Duo Maxwell, who looked rather downcast at the moment. Heero felt himself somewhat guilty, knowing that it was their fault they were stuck here in his sister's house.

"Heero?" The brunette looked up and blinked upon hearing his name and stared at the man he was 'connected' to for…a very, very long time. Ignoring the stare from the braided teen, he looked back down at his tea, the mist swirling around his fingers.

He chose the moment of silence to then speak, "I'm sorry." Duo tilted his head in a curious manner. "It's my fault you were disowned from your dwelling." To his surprise, Duo laughed and Heero blinked, his turn to be confused.

"It's all right, man!" He clapped Heero on the shoulder, getting a slight tensing of his muscles before the younger boy (or, at least he looked younger) relaxed with him so close.

Mentally, Heero sighed as he knew that he would have to get used to the constant talk of Duo. His wish was rather specific, the reason why they were kicked out of the complex.

"_We can't allow people that have no record in the school to stay in the same dorm with us!" Trowa crossed his arms, hating to do this to his friends but not risking to break the rules and get them all caught and kicked off on campus._

_His emerald eyes showed his regret towards his friend. Too bad Duo was in such an outrage to notice that._

_Duo looked like he was about to protest as Heero stared at the strange people in a curious manner, looking at the Chinese one who stared back at him in turn, with a slight blush to his cheeks and smudges of oil on him also._

"_B-but! You can't kick me out!" Duo protested as he and Heero were dragged from the dorm, boxes of his stuff following as they were, quite literally, thrown from the room and house._

_Duo sighed heavily, looking at his boxes before he looked back at Heero with a what looked like forced smirk on his face, offering his hand to the oddly dressed teen who blinked at the brash manner of what he assumed Duo's friends to be._

"_Don't worry, we'll find a place to stay." So, they piled up the stuff as best as they could onto the motorcycle with a side-car in it, Heero holding some boxes as they took off down the street after everything was tied down._

"This place is cheap enough!" Duo proudly showed Heero a picture of a rather large, if a little run down, building that had a low rent and plenty of space. It was also within a reasonable distance of the campus, which made it good enough for Duo.

"It looks lovely." Heero looked at the picture, scrutinizing it as he looked at the detail of the black and white photo. Why would it be so cheap when the other's weren't.

"Let's go then!" Duo eagerly grabbed Heero's hand and they took off towards the direction Heero looking at the trees and birds along the way with a smile on his face. He had to admit, it was quite fun riding in Duo's metal contraption that hummed with joy every time Duo rode it.

He serenely closed his eyes, his spirits lifting. Maybe it wasn't so bad as he thought after all, though he was sure to get an earache after listening to the insane chatter of Duo, who seemed to have a rather large daily word count.

The contraption jerked to a halt, which brought Heero out of his musings as he looked up as Duo announced, "We're here!"

"Uh…" The realtor looked at the two teens as he wondered what business they would have with the haunted apartment he had been working on months to sell. He looked at them, noting that one of the boy's had a rather long braid of chestnut hair and purple eyes and the odd state of apparel for the short-haired one and the earrings?

He must have been behind in times for teens and their weird trends. He shook his head in exasperation.

"Yo!" He looked up at the braided one that raced up to him, looking by all means like he was going to run over him before screeching to a abrupt halt, keeping his balance at the same time, and grinned widely.

"Hello?"

Heero jogged up, the tight pull on his body dragging him close to Duo before he felt the pressure weaken. He sagged his shoulder's in relief. The first thirty minutes of the spell were the strongest, having the most energy in them before they loosened and allowed more freedom.

He bowed before the elder man, "Hello." He greeted, bowing his head as he smiled slightly. Hopefully, they would be able to get this house that Duo was hoping for.

"Uh…we were looking for a place to stay and found this," Duo took the newspaper and held up the circled location in the advertisement's section, pointing to it, "And wanted to check out the location if it's still up?"

The elder man laughed, "Of course it is! It's been up for month's!" He wouldn't let out a sigh of relief until it was a done deal.

"Great!" Duo cheered, raising his hand to punch the air with a grin on his heart-shaped face. He coughed, looking back at the elder man who looked at him with a small smile at Duo's antics.

"Can we check it out?"

"Of course, it's this way." Gesturing with his hands, Heero walked forward first as he looked around, smiling when he saw the trees and small courtyard with flowers that needed tending and care.

They stepped into the house and looked around, the realtor explaining certain points to the house and the cost of the rent.

"Wow!" Duo whistled, "Why is the rent so low?"

The man hesitated, something Heero picked up on. "There's some…" he paused, as if trying to figure out the best way to word it, "…supernatural activity in this house."

Heero looked at the door leading to the basement, eyeing it before walking towards it, silently opening the door and closing it as he made his way down the stairs.

"Cool!" He heard Duo shout. He chuckled lightly, he should have assumed that Duo would like ghouls and demons, judging from his clothing but his cheery disposition was what tricked many.

He wandered down until he felt the cool dampness of the air hit him and his bare feet hit soil. His anklets jingled as he stepped forward some more towards some pipes, which he gingerly touched. Mist began to form around the old pipes and Heero stepped back.

"Who goes there?"

"So I was right." He crossed his arms and waited for the 'supernatural' being to take it's form, revelaing a person dressed in blue toga-like robes.

The spirit raised it's eye brow, looking at Heero as he eyed him up and down. "A 'Goddess'?" Heero nodded his head and offered a small 'yes' in response.

"Why are you at my abode?"

"Why are you scaring off people?" Heero returned softly, looking at the spiri who lowered his head and slouched his shoulders. Pointing off to one of the pipes, the spirit sighed heavily.

"The people last time hired a priest who assumed I was a demon haunting the shrine—" ,Heero walked over to the part where the spirit was now pointing to. Old sutra seals were placed on some of the pipes.

"—And you can't rest with them on?"

"Yes." Heero reached forward and ignored the crackling feeling and burning of his flesh and ripped them off of the pipes, a hissing emitting.

"Ah!" The spirit's eyes brightened and the dark feeling Heero was picking up vanished as he closed his eyes and felt the sutra's burn and crumble up in his hands, disappearing. "Thank you so much!"

Heero turned and smiled, bowing his head. "You're welcome." He walked over towards the stairs and began to climb them when he heard the spirit call back up towards him.

"Are you purchasing this house?" It called. Heero turned and faced the water spirit, nodding his head, "I believe so."

"Great!" Clapping his hands, he added, "I shall make sure no harm comes to this house while you are roofed under it!" Heero gave a smile in appreciation and turned once more, making his way back up the stairs.

As he opened the door silently, he closed it and was about to turn to find Duo, until he was stunned to silence when arms encircled him from behind.

"Guess what, Hee-chan!" Heero raised his eyebrow, confused at the name. "We got the house!" He hopped up and down happily, proceeding to glomp the life out of hid new friend.

Heero smiled, making Duo's heart melt before he shook his head to clear his mind. "Great!" The Japanese youth merrily added, "The spirit in this house said that he would protect us as long as we are housed here."

"Aw…" Duo pouted, "I was all for some spooky stuff!" Heero laughed lightly. For some reason, when Heero laughed, Duo wanted to make the Japanese 'Goddess' laugh more.

"So…should we get unpacked?" Heero nodded as he walked outside and went for the tea cups and tea pot. He walked back inside and smiled at the confused look Duo gave him as he carried in some boxes and put them on the floor.

"Celebrate?" Duo laughed and took the cup from Heero who sipped his gently. Duo blushed when he found himself staring at the small Japanese once more. Sure he was pretty and everything, but…

He jerked his eyes back up suddenly when he felt a light touch brush against his forehead. He saw Heero leaning towards him, hand on forehead. "Your cheeks are red. Are you sick?" Duo laughed nervously.

"No, I'm fine." He took Heero's hand in his own. "Thanks for worrying though." Heero nodded.

A pregnant silence fell over the two of them as Duo still held Heero's hand in his own, earning a blush from the two of them.

Duo was sure that his friends would be laughing their asses off if they saw him, speechless for once in his life. Hell, he even talked to the machine's he worked on, somehow feeling that they could hear him.

Clearing his throat, he smiled at the innocent Heero who just tilted his head back at him in a cute manner. "How 'bout we get those futon's out?"

TBC


End file.
